


Batty

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Separation Anxiety, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Deceit's stuffed bat has gone missing.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Batty

“No! Where did he go?!” Deceit asked, looking under the sofa and climbing up the shelves, looking around desperately.

“Woah, woah! Dee, get down!” Patton exclaimed. “Who are you looking for?”

“Batty went missing!” Deceit exclaimed. “And I can’t find him!”

“Oh!” Patton exclaimed. “Batty is just taking a bath in the washing machine, Dee! He’ll be out soon!”

Deceit worried his hands. “Promise? He won’t disappear?”

“I promise he’s just in the washing machine,” Patton said, crossing his heart. “We can see him when he’s done, okay?”

Deceit nodded. “And he can get all toasty in the drier?”

“Yep!”


End file.
